


Demons

by StixandManny



Series: Demons [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aggressive behaviour, Android injury, Angst, Guns, Heavy Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Sumo, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violence, he is good dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StixandManny/pseuds/StixandManny
Summary: Hank sat at the table bottle of whisky and shot glass in hand trying to block out the images of little Cole running around egg hunting behind the doghouse and rifling through the grass in the hard to mow corners of the yard. His smile and the sound of his laugh as he counted eggs. Though the bright cheery colours catching in his peripheral made that damned near impossible, so in the end he had grabbed the decretive egg Connor brought home shoving it in one of the counter drawers to get rid of it.Connor just didn’t get it, he didn’t understand. How could he, until just a few months ago he was just a fucking machine. The kid tried; he knew he tried but he just didn’t understand the pain of losing someone who meant more than the fucking world to you.Easter rolls around and Hank deals with it the same way he deals with most things, by turning to the bottle. Only he no longer lives alone and it takes him accidently hurting Connor to realise his drinking impacts those around him. It might just be the wake up call he needs to try and clean up his act.Transferred from my fanfiction account.
Series: Demons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916599
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Hank had refused to get out of bed that morning, he’d knocked the alarm clock from the nightstand and rolled over pulling the covers over his head. Five minutes later the damned android had been in drawing the blinds and pestering him to get up. He had ignored the android he had pretty much all but adopted as best he could, insisting he wasn’t getting up, not today, he just didn’t have the energy. Connor as unrelenting as usual had persisted, picking out clothes and returning the clock to its place, drawling that ‘new day’ and ‘lovely morning’ crap the whole time.

Then Connor grabbed his covers attempting to pull them away and physically get him up and out of bed and something snapped. He couldn’t even remember what words had left his mouth that morning, just that they had been snarled out viciously and ended with the android bowing down. Connor had gone quiet and slipped from the room, only returning a little later to tell the lieutenant that he planned to catch the bus to the precinct and express his hope that Hank feel better. He should feel bad for hurting the annoyingly endearing android like he did, the kid’s only looking out for him. Yet today he just couldn’t bring himself to care.

Connor just didn’t get it, he didn’t understand. How could he, until just a few months ago he was just a fucking machine. The kid tried; he knew he tried but he just didn’t understand the pain of losing someone who meant more than the fucking world to you. Connor had the dates save into his memory logs, saved in some internal calendar, so he would be alerted when the date drew near. So he could watch over Hank like and overbearing mother bear. Cole’s birthday and the date of his death, two of the hardest days of the year but the kid just didn’t get it. It was not just those days that hit hard, there were so many others too, days you didn’t see coming till the hit you the first time.

Seemingly innoxious days that rolled around every year days that should have brought joy, especially to a six-year-old boy, like Christmas, Father’s Day, even Halloween and Easter. Easter, Cole loved easter. Hell, three years ago he’d have been up before the freaking sun had even fully risen, hiding brightly coloured chocolate eggs around the back yard and living room. Yet today he hadn’t been able to pull himself from bed till noon and then it had only been to go to the kitchen to open a fucking bottle.

There in the middle of the table sat the object of his woes, the five-inch wooden egg, decorated with small bright red, blue and yellow rings. Chris miller still enthralled in the excitement of first-time fatherhood, had brought everyone in the usual gang chocolate eggs the day before. Well, all except him, who the man knew better than to buy for and Connor who being an android doesn’t eat. Not wanting to leave the android out, Chris had gifted Connor the wooden carved egg, stating that the coloured rings decorating it made him think of him.

Hank however could have done without the reminder; he had fared pretty well last easter but seeing Connor with that egg had sent something small and heavy coiling somewhere deep inside his gut. It continued to grow throughout the day, every time he saw the damned thing. It was a reminder he could do without and he wanted nothing more than to tell the kid to put the damned thing in his drawer where he didn’t have to look at it. But how the hell was he supposed to tell him when the kid had given that goofy awkward grin of his when receiving the brightly coloured gift.

And there it sat now, mocking him from his own kitchen table, downing a shot of his drink he tried to ignore the egg. To block out the images of little Cole running around hunting behind the doghouse and rifling through the grass in the hard to mow corners of the yard. His smile and the sound of his laugh as he counted eggs. Though the bright cheery colours catching in his peripheral made that damned near impossible, so in the end he had grabbed the thing and shoving it in one of the counter drawers to get rid of it.

Sat at the table bottle of whisky and shot glass in hand he stayed; Sumo sat at his side watching him with those big droopy eyes. An hour or so passed and the brown and white gentle giant eventually curled by his feet snoring heavily. He was roughly quarter the way through the bottle of amber liquid when Sumo padded down the hall and to the front door, sitting by his lead with a lazy bark. He had answered the dog with a gruff “Not today boy. Try Connor when he gets home.” Two shots on and the damned dog started scratching at the door.

Twenty freaking minuets of insistent scratching and whining had Hank slowly drag himself to his feet, growling out a short, “Quite scratching the fucking door will ya.” He then stumbled over trying to stay steady, not an easy task when his balance was having a little difficulty finding its centre. One dead leg and the pins and needles in his ass weren’t helping. He really needed to invest in some more comfortable dining chairs. Swinging the door open and mumbling for the Sumo to just go out and take a piss if he needed it so bad. Turned out after all that fussing and whining the damned dog didn’t even go out, instead followed him back to the kitchen as he returned to his wallowing.

He was still at the table almost two thirds of the way through his bottle when the android returned in the evening, the living room and kitchen lit only by the light of the setting sun filtering through the window, though Sumo had relocated to lay by the lounge. “The fuck happened to you?” He asked as Connor stepped into view, pausing in the kitchen doorway. His usually crisp white shirt was stained brown all down the front, his jacket as well though the stain was less noticeable on the darker material.

“Nothing,” Connor replied, “Just a small run in with detective Reed.”

“What is that asshole’s problem, I swear to god I’ma smack him right in that dumb looking nose of his.” Hank spat back, mumbling a couple other acts of promised violence under his breath.

“I think you misunderstand; we literally ran into one another. I was headed past the break room as Reed stepped out of the room and we walked right into each other. The coffee he was hold ended up all over both of us, needless to say he was far from impressed and threw out a few nasty phrases but that was it. We were both equally at fault.” The android explained. Brown eyes flickered from the bottle on the table to the lieutenant and over to the kitchen counter were an un-open bottle of the amber drink sat, before he left silently down the hall.

Connor returned a few minutes later, wearing a thin dark blue hoodie with white wording on the front that read ‘Deja poo: the feeling that you’ve heard this crap before’. While it hung loose on the android Hank doubted he’d fit into it anymore, so he had let the kid claim it. He carried an old tote bag in his hand which his stained clothes sat in.

“Chris suggested a dry cleaner to be the safest option for removing the coffee stain.” He voiced, placing the bag on the table as he moved to the fridge. “I’d take it it’s safe to assume you’ve not eaten today. Or showered for that matter.” He stated as he placed a few things on the counter before reaching for the bread. Hank still wore the clothes he’d worn to bed and his hair was starting to get greasy.

The man didn’t seem to pay him any attention though, as Connor slapped some cheese and lettuce on the bread. He wasn’t very good at cooking, being made to hunt down deviants there wasn’t any reason to add cooking and baking skills into his programming, but he could make a sandwich.

“I do not know what is eating you today, but you need to eat.” He pointed out plating the sandwich and placing it in front of the lieutenant. “You know you shouldn’t drink on an empty stomach.”

“What are you my nanny now? Jesus if I wanted a fucking carer bot I’d have had cyberlife trade you for a AP-whatever the hell they are.” Hank grouched back.

That stung a little though Connor continued as though he hadn’t heard. “I suggest you eat, shower than head to bed early tonight. There should be a dry cleaner a few blocks from here across the park and I am taking Sumo for the walk. Perhaps a good night’s rest will help improve you spirits.”

Forty-five minutes and fifty seconds that’s how long it took Connor and Sumo to do what they needed and finish their walk. Soiled uniform cleaned, pressed and neatly folded back in the bag. Ten trees thoroughly marked, five fellow dogs sniffed and slobbered on, three laps around the slowly thawing pond, two squirrels chased, and one cat barked at. All in all, it was a rather successful outing and a productive use of time.

Unfortunately, the same couldn’t be said for Hank. When they had returned home and Connor stumbled with his keys to unlock the front door in the dim light of night entering the dark house, he had hoped it a promising sign. The interior was cloaked in darkness the only light coming from the small fluorescent on top the fish tank. He had though the lieutenant had done as instructed and retired to his bed for the night.

Which was why he had tried to be as quiet as possible when he flicked on the hallway lamp, un-clipping Sumo’s leash and removing his shoes before padding down the hall. He flicked on the lamp by the couch in the living room, starting as he noticed the shadowed silhouette in the kitchen. Where Hank still sat cloaked in darkness, hunched over the kitchen table. Bottle near empty but a second now sat at its side, worse yet was the revolver sat in the tables centre.

Sumo let out a small whimper from where he positioned himself on the floor by the coffee table, big droopy eyes trained cautiously on his owner. He gave the Saint Bernard a reassuring scratch on the head as he moved to the kitchen’s entrance. He ran over the significant dates logged away once more, Cole’s day of birth, his death, Father’s Day, the date his wife left. The lieutenant had never seemed troubled by or ever really mentioned his ex-wife, but Connor had marked it all the same. Nothing, none of them matched up.

He was obviously missing something, but he just couldn’t figure out what. He didn’t like seeing his friend like this it was stressful, stress level rocketing to high fifties when he came home to find the man drowning himself in booze. Jumping to the mid-sixties as soon as the gun came out and he knew Sumo’s stress level matched.

The man had not listened to a word Connor had said to him and the sandwich he had made him, remained untouched on its plate at his side. Bread staling in the air and lettuce staring to brown. His attempts all day had gone ignored and unappreciated, and it was starting to frustrate him. “Why are you doing this Hank? I don’t understand. I can’t help you if I-”

“Of course you don’t, you’re a fucking machine. You wouldn’t understand.” Hank growled back, pouring another fingers worth of scotch into his glass.

“Then explain it to me so I can.” Connor shot back, knowing he was doing a poor job at keeping his frustration from his voice. He knew he should not take the man’s drunken words to heart, it’s what Hank did when he had too much to drink, he provoked.

Still it hurt when Hank spoke like that, when he snarled out accusations of Connor being nothing more than a machine. Because it was true. Deep down underneath it all that is exactly what he is, wires, circuitry, metal and plastic. Sentient or not when you opened him up it was all mechanical. It was truth and that is what hurt so much, because he wasn’t sure just how true that happened to be and that scared him. Because he knew the others didn’t think that way, Markus and the other androids they saw themselves as living beings, not living machines.

He was not like them.

And though Markus had assured he would likely adjust to his newfound free will and emotions at his own rate. Stating the transition was a little harder for some than it is others and Hank seemed to agree with that logic. He still couldn’t help but fear that he wouldn’t adjust that he truly wasn’t like the others. His programming had allowed for social imitation, faked responses and emotions. Part of him feared that that was all it was, his supposed deviancy, that the emotions and feelings he thought he was experiencing was nothing more than programmed mimicry and falsehood. Maybe he wasn’t deviant at all maybe he was simply mimicking deviancy and truly was nothing but a machine.

“I don’t gotta explain nothin’ to you.” The drunk lieutenant slurred back downing his drink and grabbing the almost empty bottle to pour another. “Now get the fuck outta my house!”

A low whine sounded as Hank raised his voice and Connor’s hand fisted as a determination tinged with anger welled inside him. “I don’t like you when you are like this Lieutenant.” He announced firmly as he strode into the kitchen. Could Hank not see that his destructive behaviour hurt those around him, or perhaps he just didn’t care. He understood the man had demon’s, had hurts he couldn’t just erase but his selfish actions were causing pain to those who cared for him.

“I think you’ve had enough. You are already on the threshold of alcohol poisoning.” He stated tersely, snatching the un-open bottle of liquor that sat beside him. Unscrewing the cap as he turned towards the sink, where he intended to empty the liquor.

“Hey! I decide when I’ve had enough, asshole.” Hank argued, tossing the drink he’d just poured at the android. The glass tumbler shattering on impact as it hit Connor square between the shoulder blades, the amber liquid spilling over his back and dampening his hoodie.

Connor’s jaw tensed but he said nothing stress level spiking a further two percent at the impact, putting the bottle down next to the sink in favour of the dustpan. Not wanting Sumo to cut himself on the glass should he enter the room. Said dog no longer lay with his head on his paws, he now held his head up at attention, big floppy ears tilted back.

“Ain’t no android gonna tell me what to do.” Hank continued, tipping the remains of his bottle down his throat before tossing the empty bottle at the android as he stood to retrieve the other bottle. “I told you to get the fuck outta my house.”

Stress level jumped to seventy-five as the second object struck him. The bottle was sturdier than the tumbler, the glass was thicker so it didn’t shatter on impact, and as he was crouched to sweep the glass it simply hit with a small thump before bouncing to the floor and cracking. It did hurt more than the glass had though, sending a warning of minor blunt impact damage that blink to and from existence in the blink of three seconds. Much like that of a punch, sending an unpleasant signal to his processor, warning off, in an attempt to encourage him to avoid such damage again.

Sumo gave a single bark drawing to his feet, as he watched from the living room. “It’s okay Sumo.” Connor soothed, turning as he heard the wooden chair scrap as Hank stood and stumbled his way to the sink. He had just risen to his feet to try and stop the man when a glint of metal caught his eye and he turned to the gun on the table. The revolver, how had he forgotten that was there.

The need to stop the man from further poisoning himself forgotten Connor reached for the weapon instead. The movement catching the lieutenant’s attention and sending him lunging for the gun as well. With a growled out. “Keep the hell away from that.”

“You are inebriated Lieutenant, not in your right mind. Officers are un-authorised to carry or wield a weapon in such a state.” He reasoned, his analysis program was flashing information at him left, right and centre, likely telling him he was currently doing something incredibly stupid. He paid it no attention though, too focused on trying to wrestle the weapon from Hank.

“I said give me my fucking gun!” Hank growled, struggling to keep on his feet as he attempted to pull his weapon free from the android’s grip.

“Hank stop. You are going to hurt-”

**BANG!**

The echoing gunshot as the gun went off drowned out Connor’s words and left the house in complete silence once it died out. The gun cluttered to the floor as both let go of the weapon at once and both Hank and Connor stumbled back a step in shock. The android’s brow twitching just a tad as his hand came up to clasp the hole in his left shoulder.

The silence was broken by a bellowing bark and in a blur of white and brown Hank was suddenly flat on his back on the ground. 170 lbs of Saint Bernard snarly down aggressively from on top of him. That snapped Connor from his stupor, stress indicator informing him levels were dangerously high. He hadn’t realised he was trembling until he reached for Sumo calling his name, worried for both Hank and Sumo as he wrapped his arms around Sumo’s chest and gently pried him away.

The dog letting out heavy snort as he backed away, letting Connor guide him over by the lounge, sinking to his knees as he buried his face in Sumo’s warm soft fur. Staying that way even as he heard Hank slowly stumble down the hall towards his room. Fingers combing through Sumo’s thick coat, listening to the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest as he waited for his stress level to drop back down.


	2. Next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank fucked up and now he’s gotta try and make things right.   
> It was time to start pulling his act together.

A heavy pounding in his head was the first thing Hank became aware of as the strip of light slipping through the blinds directly across his eyes caused him to stir. The deep dull pain spread across his lower back was the next. He let out a long groan of annoyance as he reached for his pillow hoping to block out the light, hand coming up empty as it swept across the mattress. Except his bed felt strange, the mattress harder than he remembered and the sheets rougher, he could feel the weight of the covers, but his pillow was missing.

His back was flaring up like a mother-bitch and he begrudgingly peeled open his eyes, hissing in pain as the light assaulted them. Squeezing them shut tight and not daring open them again till his hand was blocking the beam of sunlight. Blinking the fuzz from his sight his brain instantly registered the granite grey carpet of his bedroom floor. Yep, that’ll do it, nothing like a good night’s sleep on a hard floor to crook your back up nice and proper. Peeling himself from the floor with a stuffed back was neither pleasant nor easy, but with more effort than it really should have taken he managed to get to his feet.

He was really getting to old to be getting blackout drunk and sleeping on floors, he decided as he stumbled to the doorway. Supporting himself on the door frame for a moment as the room spun dangerously around him, a violent lurch in his stomach encouraging him to quickly cross the hall. Falling to his knees over the toilet just in time as his drink from last night decide to make its reappearance. The liquid burnt twice as much coming back up and Hank vaguely recalled Connor putting a sandwich on the table next to him the evening before. He didn’t eat it but god he was now wishing he had.

After a couple minutes of emptying his stomach he stayed there one arm wrapped around the toilet the other draped over the seat with his forehead resting on it. His knees where starting to ache from the cold hard tiled unde neath, his back felt as though he’d been trampled by twenty Sumo’s and his nose and throat was now burning as well. He was getting way too old for this shit, and yet he continued to bloody do it and over what? One freaking ornate egg, it was ridiculous, he hadn’t been set off bad enough to get blackout drunk this time of year since the very first easter after Cole’s death. Hell it wasn’t the first time he’d seen eggs around the station at easter time, Gavin had always stashed a bag of tiny chocolate eggs away in his drawer to snack on at easter ever since he first started at the precinct as a young over ambitious officer.

This time was different though, this time the egg was his partner and house mate’s, Connor was the closest thing he had to family now. The egg had come home with him and sat on display in the house, the very house that had not let easter in its doors since the accident all those years ago. Obviously he wasn’t ready for it, not that that was Connor’s fault, it was the android’s first easter after all he couldn’t blame the kid for finding the whole brightly coloured egg thing exciting and new. Had he been a decent human being he’d have pushed his own negativity aside and drawn up the energy to give the kid the full easter experience. He’d already stuffed the kid’s first Christmas by grouching and griping at the android’s attempt at setting the house for the season, he’d snatched the tree, dragged it down the hall and tossed it back in the garage when he’d found the android trying to piece the plastic thing together in the living room one December evening. Killing the fun for both Connor and Sumo who seemed to have been helping in his own unhelpful way, though they did exchange gifts on the day.

Connor had even turned down an invitation from Markus to join the celebration he and the other androids at the new Jericho centre were holding to celebrate the season, because he didn’t want Hank to be alone. The android wasn’t even a year old yet, hell he was only four and a half months deviant, he had so many firsts he’d yet to experience and Hank had already managed to screw two of the major ones up already. He was a horrible person, maybe the kid was right maybe it was time he faced his demons and moved on. Or at least stop drinking away every major holiday and actually put a little effort into them for the kid.

His stomach finally over its little tantrum, Hank slowly eased his way back to his feet. Turning to the sink to wash up a little he almost gagged again at the sight that met him. Pale almost transparent blue smeared the sink and counter, a line splattered diagonally up the mirror as well. Most pooled in and around the sink though, next to the sink sat a kitchen knife and a pair of needle nose pliers and in the drain sat a partially squashed revolver bullet. The thirium was obviously hours old already starting to evaporate into transparency, another hour or so and it wouldn’t be visible at all.

It wasn’t so much the mess of blue blood that made him want to be sick all over again and sent a cold chill down his spine. As the incident from last night came rushing back to him, the loud burst of sound as his gun went off. As his finger brushed the trigger as he attempted to pry it back off Connor, then the silence that followed up until he was on his back with a snarling Sumo towering over him. It was the implications of the scene left in the bathroom, the blood, tools and bullet. The evidence implied the shot had not been a clean straight through, it had obviously lodged itself in the android and Connor had been left pull it out himself. Unable to heal himself with the foreign object still inside.

He’d shot him, he’d shot Connor and left the poor kid to deal with the aftermath alone. Remembering the blanket draped over him when he woke only made him feel worse, knowing that the android had still thought to make sure he didn’t get cold, worried for his wellbeing even after he’d shot him. God, he didn’t deserve someone as caring and thoughtful as Connor, the kid certainly deserved way better than him. Said android hadn’t woken him up this morning so Hank could only assume the kid was still in rest mode, so his body could heal the damage left by the bullet.

Continuing to the sink he turned on the tap grabbing the face washer from its spot by the bath and set to work cleaning the mess while he could still see it. Connor didn’t need to be seeing this shit when he got up and he certainly wasn’t about to leave it for Connor to clean himself. After scrubbing down the sink and mirror he had a quick shower to help sober up a little more and rid himself of the scent of scotch-whisky that clung to him. Once he was clean and dressed in fresh clothes, he made his way down the hall pausing by the living room as he spot the android laid on the couch sans hoody. Eyes closed and LED pulsating a calm soft blue.

It seemed Connor was still in that self-healing rest mode of his, though the band aid on the kid’s left should struck him as a little odd. Usually it was him who fussed over band aids and bandaging, while Connor insisted that androids didn’t require such human treatment. If the wound was severe enough a special patch could be placed over the wound to help encourage and reduce healing. Somewhat like a lightweight mesh adhesive tape made of the same type of polymer androids shells are made of. Connor usually argued that android wounds are immune to infection therefore covering the wound was unnecessary and a waste of first aid supplies. Maybe the kid was just finally coming around to the more human way of first aid, if nothing else it was good for stemming bleeding.

Still the Kid shouldn’t have been injured in the first place. He should never have been put in danger in his own damn house. Especially by him. Sumo who had been sleeping by the android’s side, lifted his head looking over at Hank, and the images of the usually docile softy snarling warningly in his face flashed through his mind once more. Sumo was a gentle dog, Hank knew he’d never actually bite anyone, as scary as he had seemed in that moment. The big lug head was just protecting Connor and Hank was proud of the dog, hell he’d probably scared the crap out of the poor pooch accidently attacking Connor like that.

Sumo seemed to assess the man for a few moments before rising and softly padding after him as Hank turned to enter the kitchen. Putting the knife from the bathroom in the sink before turning to fetch the dog biscuits, pouring some into the dog dish and crouching down with a stiff groan. The painkillers yet to kick in.

“Hey there Sumo,” He spoke softly as he rubbed his hands over the back of big floppy ears. “I owe you an apology buddy. I shouldn’t have scared you like that last night and I definitely shouldn’t have hurt Connor. You did a good job protecting him like that Sumo, you’re a good dog. You’re the best dog.”

Sumo’s tail wagged aggressively as he gave hank a huge kiss on the side of his face, a nice big very wet one and Hank gave a chuckle as he wiped the drool from his cheek, telling Sumo to eat his breakfast. The amusement quickly faded as he stood and noticed the scattered glass in the bin as he went to toss out the empty biscuit bag. Fuck. He’d forgotten about that, he had forgotten that he’d tossed his glass at the kid when he’d lost his temper, he’d even thrown the fucking bottle at him. He knew he could be an aggressive drunk at times, but he’d never imagined he’d be aggressive towards Connor like that.

Never again, he swore. Looking over to the cupboard where he kept his liquor, he’d never hurt Connor like that again.

* * *

The sounds of someone shuffling around the kitchen and clicking by the sink registered in his audio processors as his healing process reached one hundred percent and he exited rest mode. Blinking his eyes open he slowly sat up and looked over to see Hank busy at the sink, though with his back turned to him and blocking the view Connor couldn’t see what he was doing. It was certainly unlike Hank to be doing dishes even more unlike Hank to be up and about before seven thirty in the morning unless a case was called in.

Perplexed by the man’s actions and feeling his stress spike by five percent at the thought that the man may be drinking again already. Connor got to his feet carefully making his way to the kitchen doorway as he asked. “Hank? What are you doing?”

He paused in his tracks as he spotted the bottle in the lieutenant’s hand, though Hanks words soon put him at ease. “I’m doing what I should have done the moment this became your home too. I’m tipping this shit down the drain, I won’t be as tempted if there’s none in the house.”

Connor watched as Hank poured the amber liquid down the drain, two empty bottles already sat by the sink and the android realised there must have been more stashed away than he’d been aware of. There is one more in the fridge.” Hank stated and Connor opened the fridge fetching it out and passing it over before reaching in for the beer bottles inside as well.

“Whoa, whoa. Slow down there son, lets not go too crazy.” Hanks turned to the kid as he noticed him bundling up beer in his arm. Noting the flicker of blue to yellow on his temple Hank gave a sigh as he asked. “Alright, how much beer I got in there?”

“Ten bottles and six cans.” Connor replied LED flickering once more as he looked from the alcohol to Hank.

“Fine, pass me half of them. I already got rid of the hard stuff, but I can’t go completely cold turkey.” He caved; he’d just poured a couple hundred dollars down the drain what was a couple of beers.

Once the fridge only held half a dozen cans and two bottles of booze and all the bottles that had gone down the sink were empty the two of them collected them up and tossed them in the recycle tub (Connor’s bloody idea). Hank turned to Connor then, scratching at the back of his neck as he said. “Look Connor, last night, it never should have happened. Hell, I got rid of that crap to make sure it never happens again. You should be able to feel safe in your own home.”

“I do.” The android replied and Hank just shook his head.

“So my drinking doesn’t bother you then?” He asked sceptically.

Connor’s LED flickered once more this time the yellow refused to fully fade away as he admitted. “I suppose it can be rather distressing at times.”

“I’m pretty sure getting shot in the shoulder by your drunk partner classifies as more than fucking distressing kid.” Hank scoffed back, he hated when the kid spoke like that. Like it had little emotional effect on his part, like he was still a fucking machine.

A single loop of red spun through before settling back to a solid yellow at the statement and the android broke eye contact. Peering over at the table as he spoke. “It was an accident Hank, you were heavily intoxicated and your judgment and actions were impaired. I knew you would react negatively to my interference and I knew the risks. Yet I chose to intervene anyway.”

“That’s not the fucking point Connor! The point is you should never have been put in that situation to begin with.” Hank snapped out, frustrated that the kid was trying to defend his actions. Luckily it seemed that outburst was also what was needed to get the android to finally release his own emotions that he’d been trying to hold back.

“You are right I shouldn’t have! It is extremely stressful for both me and Sumo when you get like that and last night was terrifying. You didn’t just yell, you were actually aggressive, you threw things at me. I was scared. I was scared for you and for Sumo, you had the gun out and I was scared you would hurt yourself... I was scared I’d hurt myself, my stress levels were in the nineties, Hank. My systems were flashing all sorts of warnings at me telling me stress levels were dangerous, that I had to reduce it, had to calm down but I couldn’t, I didn’t know how. Luckily Sumo was there, I don’t think I’d have been able to calm down without him.”

His LED was cycling a solid red now and tears had started down Connor’s face as he spoke, and Hank’s heart sank. “Hey, hey, come here you’re okay. I’m sorry Connor, I’m so sorry.” He soothed pulling the distressed kid into a hug. He had fucked up; he’d fucked up bad. Sumo was there too then, giving a small whimper as he sat at the android’s side resting his chin on Connor’s leg as he looked up at them.

“I had to lie to work colleagues Hank, I never want to be put in that kind of position again.” Connor sniffled. Hank was taken back by that confession and had nearly voiced his confusion before the reality of it kicked in. Police had been called. Shot fired in a residential area in the late hours of the night, of course someone had called the authorities. Officers would have come around asking questions and he was passed out in his room leaving the kid to deal with the mess by himself.

“Connor, I...”

“I told them I had knocked the weapon from its shelf, and it miss fired. I told them you were not home.” Connor explained.

“It won’t happen again kid.” Hank promised, pulling away a little so he could look Connor in the eye. “I’m giving up the hard stuff, I’ll only keep half a dozen or so beers in the house at a time so I can’t go overboard. Hell, I’ll even ring Jimmy and tell him to limit my drinks at the bar. I don’t want you to ever have to go through what you went through last night ever again. Can’t promise it’ll be easy though; I’ll likely get pretty moody from time to time.”

“And that’s new?” Connor questioned cheekily, wiping his cheeks as he gave a small wobbly half smile.

“Don’t get smart with me.” Hank snorted back playfully, relieved to see Connor was feeling better now, the light on his temple cycled back down to pulsating blue.

He knew he was a hypocrite for always urging the android to express and accept his newfound emotions rather than holding them in, especially when that was exactly what he did himself. Bottled them away deep inside where they slowly eat away at him from the inside out, but he didn’t want the kid ending up like him.

“I know it is not easy for humans to give up an addiction Hank and I promise to help support you through this.” Connor offered, giving a genuine smile as he stepped back, one hand dropping to rub through Sumo’s fur.

“You’re a good kid Connor, I know you will.” Hank nodded before turning to fetch a bowl and some cereal from the pantry. “Now I’m going to attempt to keep down some breakfast, then I thought we might head down to that dog park you and Sumo like so much. Figure the two of you could use some fun after all last night’s chaos.”

Sumo gave a bark at that, tail wagging wildly and Connor’s eyes lit up as he announced. “I’ll go get changed.”

“Maybe have a shower first, you still smell a little like booze.” Hank called after him as he sat himself at the table, hearing the android’s affirmative as he heads to the bathroom. He let out a heavy breath as he tossed a clump of melded together cereal to Sumo, who caught it like a pro.

He really needed to work on being a better role model for the Kid.


End file.
